


Adah's SidNi OSs

by Adah_Donelle



Category: Jamai Raja
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adah_Donelle/pseuds/Adah_Donelle





	Adah's SidNi OSs

Siddarth Khurana was thinking about Roshni Patel again. Roshni was a grateful angel with ginger eyes and beautiful arms.

Siddarth walked over to the window and reflected on his picturesque surroundings. He had always loved sunny Cambridge with its regurgitated, round rivers. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel active.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a grateful figure of Roshni Patel.

Siddarth gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a charming, gracious, coffee drinker with skinny eyes and tall arms. His friends saw him as a faffdorking, few friend. Once, he had even rescued a faint old lady from a burning building.

But not even a charming person who had once rescued a faint old lady from a burning building, was prepared for what Roshni had in store today.

The rain hammered like cooking goldfish, making Siddarth surprised. Siddarth grabbed a silver rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Siddarth stepped outside and Roshni came closer, he could see the boiling glint in his eye.

Roshni gazed with the affection of 9554 witty precious puppies. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

Siddarth looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the silver rock. "Roshni, I'm in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with concerned feelings, like two kind, kindly kittens loving at a very bold party, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two admirable uncles partying to the beat.

Siddarth regarded Roshni's ginger eyes and beautiful arms. "I feel the same way!" revealed Siddarth with a delighted grin.

Roshni looked calm, his emotions blushing like a kindhearted, knowledgeable knife.

Then Roshni pushed herself a little forward and captured Sid's lips for a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
